


Killua's affliction

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Torture, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Killua decides to enter a pain endurance contest. How will things turn out for the young assassin?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon HxH story exploring how Killua might be different if he lost his tolerance to pain.

Killua was on his way to the hotel that Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were staying at when he saw an ad talking about a pain endurance challenge. Killua thought it was too good to pass up, especially when he saw how much money people who won the challenge would get. 

Killua knew he should call ahead and tell Gon and the others that he might be arriving a little later then he anticipated, but he was too excited at this easy chance to make some big cash. Especially since there was a 50% deal off of Chocolate robots today.

Killua went to the location that the flyer said and entered the building. He found it strange that an event like this would be at a hospital of all places. He walked up to a lady at the front desk and showed her the flyer.

"Do you wish to participate?" The women asked.

"Not really, it'd be a waste of time. I'm just here to collect the reward. Might as well not even bother with me taking part in such an easy game." Killua snarkily said.

"Oh, don't we have a confident one, I know just the person for you to see, wait over there for a moment please. Oh, and before you go, first and last name please."

"Killua Zoldyck."

"Okay, I will be with you shortly.." 

"Tell whoever it is your getting that torturing me would be a waste of time."

"I'll be sure to let him know." 

Killua sat in a chair and put his arms behind his head. He thought that if anyone here had any idea about what him being a Zoldyck meant then if they were smart, they wouldn't even bother doing this.

"Killua?" The woman said as she turned the corner.

Killua opened his eyes and looked at her, a look of boredom on his face as he kind of felt bad for wasting everyone's time. Plus, he also had some time to relax and remembered that he had to meet Gon, Leorio and Kurapika at a hotel.

"Um, I'm sorry for wasting your time but I gotta go." Killua said as he got up, about to leave.

"What a shame. I was hoping to be able to finally reward someone for completing this challenge." A man's voice said.

Killua paused and looked in the direction of the voice. The man came into view and while he was dressed like a doctor, he didn't look like one to Killua.

"Based on what I've heard from my assistant, you're quite confident you can win."

"Something like this hasn't been a challenge for me in a long time."

"I believe you, but let's just say that I like a challenge."

"It wouldn't be a challenge. It'd be an impossibility."

"Sounds like my kind of thing."

"Sigh, I'm telling you it's not worth it." Killua 

"I'll be the judge of that. Please come with me."

Killua grumbled quietly to himself but he followed the man down the hallway and into a dark room. 

“Now then if you would be so kind as to get undressed and lay down on that table we can begin.” 

Killua stripped down to his shorts and laid on the table like the man requested. The man looked at Killua with a look of disapproval. Killua looked down at his shorts and he immediately looked up and refused.

“No, I’m not getting nude for you!” he barked.

“Then what you say is true and you are wasting my time. So, you can either get undressed and we can begin, or you can take your clothes and get out.” 

Killua remembered the amount of money he’d get for beating the challenge and after a little consideration, he got up and removed his shorts and underwear, laying back down on the table, feeling embarrassed and exposed

“Wonderful. Before we begin, I’d like to make a wager with you.”

“What kind of wager?”

“Give me two weeks, and if during that time you don’t attempt to escape and you don’t beg me to stop before the two weeks are up, I’ll give you even more money then what’s on the flyer. If you give up or attempt to escape before the two weeks are up, you leave empty handed.” The man said with a slight smile.

“I don’t…”

“Look, I can assure you that to me, at least this is not a waste of time.”

“But, I have people waiting for me.”

“Well, do you have a way to get in touch with them?”

Killua nodded.

“Do what you need to do then.”

Killua got up and fondled around the pockets in his shorts until he found his phone, he called Gon.

Gon was laying in a bed waiting for Killua to show up, he was getting a little worried cause he was sure that if something came up that would make him late, he’d call. He sat up as soon as his phone rang and answered it.

“Killua?! Where are you? You said you’d be there soon and it’s been 10 minutes already!” Gon exclaimed excitedly.

“I know, um listen, I know that you’re looking forward to this, and I am too but I’m gonna be a little more late then I thought.”

“How late?”

“Um… two weeks?”

“TWO WEEKS!” Gon shrieked, startling Killua and causing him to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry. But trust me. When I get there we’re gonna have a lot of fun, alright?” Killua assured him.

“What are you gonna be doing for two weeks anyways?”

“Oh, I just have some business I gotta take care of, it’s no big deal, but it looks like it’ll take longer than I expected to finish.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes, you can keep Leoreo and Kurapika busy until I arrive, and make sure they don’t call me. Just tell them that I’ll see you guy’s in two weeks alright?”

“Ok, then see you in two weeks I guess.” Gon said in a slightly depressed tone.

“Don’t be too sad about it please. I know what I’m doing, and when I get there we can make up for lost time.”

“Deal! Hope you have fun doing your business then, bye!”

“Bye”.

Killua hung up and set his phone down on top of his clothes, then he got back onto the table. 

“I trust everything is in order then?” the doctor asked.

“Yep, so you’re a doctor huh?” Killua inquired

“You don’t believe I am? Well, I don’t blame you, I get that a lot actually. But I know just about everything about the human body. Over the years I’ve learned that every person’s body is different. I’m going to strap you down real quick, just as a safety measure, I don’t want you hurting yourself or me.” The man explained.

“So, what’s your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Dr. Motake. I’ve been a doctor for 5 years now. Doing the impossible has become sort of my thing as I mentioned before. So don’t be too surprised if you start feeling something different then normal.”

“I’m not holding my breath.”

“Yet. Now, before doing this I would warn you and tell you that this might hurt, but it wouldn’t really apply to you I see so…”

Motake grabbed a long pole and slowly walked over to Killua observing him. He didn’t make eye contact, and he showed no signs of discomfort, or anything. Motake jabbed the rod through Killua’s arm. Blood flowed but Killua didn’t even flinch.

“This kind of thing is a walk in the park for you isn’t it?”

“You thought I was lying?”  
“Not at all, it’s just intriguing.”

Killua was totally relaxed, he just stared at the ceiling and was prepared to take whatever this guy had. He was highly skeptical that the doctor would be able to do anything he wasn’t familiar with. Motake stabbed him with three more rods, one in his other arm, and in both his legs. He looked at a screen on the monitor that displayed a silhouette of Killua’s body. The points where he stabbed Killua were highlighted in blue.

“Hm, he wasn’t kidding, he’s not affected by this pain, he’s used to feeling like this. If he didn’t feel anything there would be no indicators of any kind. This is gonna be interesting.” Motake thought to himself.

Motake grabbed a knife and ran the flat end of the blade along Killua’s chest. Killua got aroused, he felt himself getting hard and he blushed. He never felt like this before. 

Motake noticed and made a mental note of it. 

“In my years of doing this contest, I’ve discovered something. A sort of secret if you will. A secret that I may tell once we get closer to the end of our game.” Motake whispered soft and coldly. 

Killua didn’t like feeling like this, especially not in the situation he was in. He tried to focus on something else, attempting to stop his erection. 

Motake set the knife down and left the room for a moment and grabbed a briefcase. He opened it and grabbed something. Killua heard vibrations shortly and he yelped a little when he felt it touch his penis. He started to wiggle and squirm uncontrollably. His moans despite trying not to do so, slowly grew louder and louder as time went on. 

“H-hey...Mhhh! What are you…”

“I’m experimenting. Just try and relax as best you can.”

Killua didn’t know it yet, but this was only the beginning of a brutal experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Motake alternated between hurting and sexually pleasing Killua for the whole first week. Day and night without stopping. Neither of them got any sleep. The only time Killua got a break, is when the nurse interrupted, or when he went to grab another instrument. Dr. Motake made many observations and he noticed that he made Killua uncomfortable during the sexual moments and this increased Killua’s nervousness during the torture. He started sweating when he knew he was about to be tortured. Monake noted that it was like his body was starting to dread the torture and accept pleasure, but Killua himself, didn’t make a sound and his facial expression did not change at all during the torture segments. Motake started the pleasure time with a vibrator. He’d rub it all over Killua’s body and he showed signs of great discomfort at first, but eventually he got used to it. 

Motake would spend the first 3 days sexually stimulating him in various ways. He always began with the vibrator, but then he moved on to something else that Killua wouldn’t expect. He’d grab Killua’s shaft and stroke him until he got hard and he’d push him to the edge of an orgasm but never allowed him to release a load, he’d turn him onto his stomach and stick his finger and other objects such as the vibrator inside his crack. During the torture, he always looked at the monitor after hurting him, and he noticed that the blue dots slowly began to change color. This signified to Motake that progress was being made, but Killua was virtually unaware that something was changing during the whole first week.

He did notice that he was less comfortable but he thought that the discomfort was only due to the sexual stimulation, he didn’t know about the subtle changes his body was going through when he was tortured. Towards the end of the first week, Killua noticed that his body would start to tingle wherever he was stabbed, cut or bruised in some manner. He didn’t really think anything of it, especially when the sexual stuff continued. 

During the second week, however, Killua was shocked when his first real sense of pain hit him.

“Now then Killua, this is where the real test begins, but first, tell me, do you feel any different?” Motake asked.

“Different how?” Killua responded, slightly confused.

“Like for example, do you feel anything… new? Anything at all that you didn’t notice previously?”

“Like feeling warm or tingly?”

“Yes.”

“I guess?”

Motake looked at the monitor and the areas where the rods were first stabbed into his arms and legs were now red.   
“Alright, I think we’re finally ready to begin.”

“Huh?” Killua didn’t have time to wonder or ask Motake what he meant when he stabbed Killua’s leg with a knife. 

Killua felt a little uncomfortable and he winced slightly, but he immediately noticed his leg jerk a bit when he was stabbed. He started sweating, he began wondering if any of this was real, or if he was having a nightmare of some kind. Something like this shouldn’t be happening, it was impossible he thought. His family had tortured him for years in every way imaginable and he didn’t even bat an eye. To think that someone could undo everything he endured from his family in a week was insane.

“Hard to believe isn’t it, but it’s real, and you’ll soon realize that, if you haven’t already. I look forward to making you scream.” Motake said sinisterly.

Killua knew that this had to be a dream, or some kind of manipulation by Illumi or someone else in his family, he couldn’t believe that any of this was real. But as his second week with this strange man progressed, he got the feeling that Motake wasn’t going to let him go after this week was done. Oh, no he could sense that Motake had similar feelings towards his slow more profound reactions to being tortured as he did when Motake did something sexual to him. Killua’s mind slowly started to unravel. Soon, he didn’t care about the money, he didn’t care about the chocolate Robots, the one thing he did care about, was not screaming. The thing that kept him going was Gon, and the idea that if he could at least get the money, him and Gon could have a good time and he could forget that this ever happened. 

But by the time the last day came around, the nurse could hear Killua’s screams from the front desk and this put a smile on her face. Motake let Killua get some rest during the last day, he waited and left Killua alone, tied to the hospital bed. Killua was drenched in blood and sweat, the sweat got into his wounds and caused him extreme pain. He whimpered and cried like a frightened puppy. 

“Alright, you’ve done remarkably well considering the state you’re in now, I wonder, do you have some other motivation for not surrendering? Perhaps you still think that this is all just a dream and that you’ll wake up unharmed or something like that?” Motake slammed his hands down on the bed causing Killua to scream in fear.

“P-please, no more!” Killua begged Motake as he looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry but for me to stop doing this, requires that you say the words I give up.” Motake informed Killua.

“I… AHH!” Killua started to proclaim his surrender but he was cut off by another sharp object piercing his side. 

“What was that? I’m sorry were you about to say something?” Motake declared with exceeding joy at the helpless boy that now laid before him.

The more Killua screamed the more Motake laughed. Soon Killua didn’t speak anymore, and he started to struggle and attempt to break out of his restraints. 

“Oh, come on, you aren’t seriously going to give up now are you?! You’re so close! Only 30 more minutes and the money is yours! HAHAHAHAHA!” 

Killua tried to bring out his aura but he couldn’t.

“Oops, I’m sorry, I forgot to mention that these rods put you in a state of zetsu. As long as they’re inside you, you cannot use your aura.” Motake said as he released a sinister purple aura.

Killua used his claws to cut one of the leather belts strapping his arm to the table. He reached out and was able to scratch motake’s face. Killua got his other arm free and leaped off the bed and pushed it at motake, who flung the bloody table aside and slowly approached Killua. He pulled one rod out of him and started swinging it wildly. Motake was able to grab it and he threw Killua out into the hallway. Killua removed the other three rods from his other arm and his legs before quickly and painfully struggling to his feet leaning on the wall for support.

“You shouldn’t have done that Killua.” Motake threatened, whipping some blood from his face with his sleeve. 

Killua was in so much pain that he couldn’t think clearly, all he knew right then was that he had to get out, he had to get to the hotel. Running on pure adrenaline he stopped hugging the wall and sprinted down the hallway the nurse was waiting for him, in a fighting stance. Killua slid between her legs when she attempted to kick him and he bolted out the door. The nurse was about to go after him but Motake stopped her.

“No need to go after him, he’ll be back. After all, he left his clothes and his phone behind, HAHAHAHAHA!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
